


Aroused

by JoyGaroz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ceejels, Ceejss, F/M, Lemon, Oneshot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SasuSaku - Freeform, Smut, based on fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyGaroz/pseuds/JoyGaroz
Summary: Sasuke returns to the village as a Hornysuke who can't keep his hand to himself.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Aroused

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot based on ceej's latest golden art. 
> 
> The twitter link: https://twitter.com/ceejss/status/1221863505768247296?s=19
> 
> Hoping this is of her liking, and if not, i'm more than willing to follow whichever decision she sees fitting. This was only my desire to express the spark of inspiration her art gave me, and if possible to motivate her to continue to share more of her work with the fandom because i am sincere when i say her art is golden.

After returning to the village Sasuke had discovered something as fascinating as disturbing about him.

His carnal desire towards Sakura had become something almost uncontrollable. The most innocent of her smiles would make him awake a suppressed desire he had kept for those nights alone in which her memory was the only way to satiate the fantasies that his mind and body yearned from her.

After returning to the village, the sole presence of Sakura disturbed his calmness. To see her face flush, the movement of her lips as she sighed his name, the unexpected touch of her hand searching for his, the subtle movement of her chest as she breathed profoundly, or the exposure of her neck as she massaged her shoulders to release the tension in them.

He was left with no choice but to suppress this desire and enjoy her innocent company. The last thing he wanted was to drive away these little approaches because of his disturbed and treacherous mind.

Specially when she seemed so satisfied with just his presence on her rest day.

He had returned just in time to catch up with her at the end of her shift at the hospital, the emerald look of her lighting up as soon as she noticed his presence getting closer to meet up with her at the entrance of said building.

“Sasuke-kun! Welcome back” she greeted as she walked to him with a rushed step, raising her gaze to smile at him and the dark-haired man got lost in the reality of her expression. In the details he had not been able to save completely on his mind. “Is everything alright?” she asked after a few seconds without receiving answer, her hand searching for his and the Uchiha automatically moving his gaze to meet their intertwined hands.

“Aah.”

“Would you join me for dinner?” was her next query, expecting to spend time with him in the commodity of her home.

She was tired, not being able to sleep well in these last days and something told her that in Sasuke’s company she would be able to enjoy her homely routine even more at ease.

Without waiting for an answer, she started to walk in the direction of her small department, without noticing the stare following the movement of her hips as she walked.

Sasuke obligated himself to avert his gaze and sighed. Food was, of course, something he needed as well. Certainly, with the food in between there would be less treacherous thoughts.

He was wrong. He took notice of it now that they both were seated on the couch of her small living room, eating some portions of tonkatsu.

It shouldn’t be so provocative, but it seemed like Sasuke was underestimating his impatience after looking at how Sakura opened her mouth to introduce a portion of the meal into her mouth.

He fought against his desire to claim her lips and opted to let her eat properly after her long shift. In its place, he decided to focus on the drama that seemed to have Sakura engrossed as she ate.

Which was also part of the problem, since her expressions kept on being an open book, adorable and genuine. Once more without allowing him to avert his gaze from her as she continued to watch the television despite finishing her meal minutes ago.

It was as soon as he heard her gasp that the last bit the sanity he tried to keep, cracked.

In that room illuminated dimly only thanks to the light the tv emitted, the concentrated look of Sakura towards it and the sound of the air she had held escaping from her lips drove the Uchiha to move without reflecting if this was the right moment to give in to his desires or not.

He simply approached her, in that movement stealing a second of the girl’s attention so that, when she finally dared to look at him, he could steal the breath she had been holding in a passionate kiss.

He tasted the warm breath hit his, every small corner of her mouth as he looked to memorize the texture and softness in which her lips pressed against his. The dampness of her cavity when he attempted to introduce his tongue inside her small mouth.

Distantly, he heard her voice complain, releasing a whimper as her hand tried to interpose between their bodies. As reflex, he reached for her hand between his and halted her. He wanted this, he wanted to be able to touch her without interruptions.

Noticing the firmness of his hold, Sakura managed to twist her face, breaking the contact of their lips and recovered her breath. Moment Sasuke used to deviate his attention to the lobe near him now that she had averted her lips from his.

Sakura continued to pant, unsettled. Out of it after not expecting this assault of attentions from Sasuke, without being able to order her thoughts since it was not easy to ignore the intensity in which he kissed her, in which he longed for her.

“S-Sasuke-kun, wait!” her voice broke as she pleaded for him to put some distance, her hand still intertwined with Sasuke’s, pushing towars his chest and making him finally to stop in order for him to listen to her clearly.

Suddenly Sakura felt a light buzzing in her ears and her face burning but not the touch of Sasuke, only that of their hands still unified. Feeling still a little light of mind, she returned her gaze in search for Sasuke’s .

It burned. Looking at Sasuke like this, burned.

It burned because he was looking at her intensely, he was looking at her through her gaze, looking at her through her thoughts, and at the same time, she also saw through him all the conflict that was going through his mind.

Which was why, when he reacted to put distance between them, Sakura reacted the same by moving and grabbing his shirt before he put more distance between them.

Whatever the conflict of thoughts he had, it was clear that both wanted the same.

She didn’t know how to tell him that she wanted the same thing, but, as she looked up with that thought in her mind towards him, and Sasuke stared back at her, she knew.

He knew that she accepted to be with him, to continue with what he had begun. Or maybe, she had started without realizing it, with all those little actions looking to provoke a reaction in him.

Perhaps, they really just wanted to be together this way.

When Sasuke’s hand cradled Sakura’s still contemplative face and kissed her, she stopped thinking. Melting at Sasuke’s contact on her, bordering her to recline on the couch, seeking to give space for him to approach her. Looking to be able to feel him as close to her as she could.

Sasuke could tell, the difference between the kiss he had started a few minutes ago compared to this one, now that Sakura corresponded to his caresses, he could put aside his insecurity for having ruined the closeness between them because clearly this was what they had long expected.

When he heard her sigh between his lips, when he felt her hands explore his body over and under his clothes, he knew. He was not the only one wishing to be with her beyond their innocent approach.

He could feel it in her pulse, kissing the path of her lobe to her collarbone, accelerated just like his. He could feel it in her touch, impatient just like him as she sought to get the garments out of the way by raising his shirt to reveal the lower part of his abdomen.

He wanted the same thing, but it was complicated since it was she who was under him. With a pull of his arm, he pulled her toward him until Sakura ended up sitting her thighs on his. Now her height being greater when trying to reach her lips, but with more space to move his only arm in search of getting rid of her clothes.

The softness of her thighs, covered by the tiny shorts, the firmness and smooth texture of her belly contracting at the feel of his broad hand climbing towards the curve of her breasts, completely protected by her bra and blouse.

Now that she was so willing to him, he wouldn’t allow the clothes to get in the way of preventing him from achieving satisfaction.

Unbuttoning her blouse, and pulling up her bra to expose Sakura’s breasts, he growled as soon as he noticed her nipples bristle as she felt his breath crash against them. Sakura letting out an audible groan at the sensation.

She wanted more and was not afraid to hide it, helping Sasuke to expose more of her skin, she got rid of the band on her waist and, while feeling the moisture and warmth of his mouth assaulting her breasts, Sakura hurried to unbutton her shorts, Sasuke’s quick hand looking to loosen hers as well same, pulling the elastic of it until revealing the black underwear that adhered sensually to the curve of her butt.

His member throbbed insistently, being a constant reminder that the only way to end this would be with his penis inside her. They had played with fire for a long time to stop halfway.

Separating his lips from Sakura’s skin, Sasuke sought to regulate his breathing after that thought crossed his mind.

Sakura, with one of her hands climbing up Sasuke’s strong arm and the other on his agitated chest, also stopped to contemplate the pause he had put between them.

She soon noticed what was the source of his concentration. She bit her lower lip as she felt the humidity in her lower area increase at the image of the growing lump between them.

Unable to restrain herself after noticing his member throbbing between them, Sakura moved her pelvis towards him. Once, without making contact, but getting Sasuke to hold his breath. And then once again, making him growl as he followed the movement of her hip with his gaze, stopping her attempt to brush her pelvis with his hand tightly on her thigh.

Instead of stopping her, the firm grip of his palm against her thigh only caused Sakura to groan in frustration and move her hips more insistently.

“Sakura …”

“Sasuke-kun, please …” she pleaded this time by moving one of her hands toward the bulge between them.

Sasuke’s hand couldn’t move in time to stop as Sakura’s skillful hand dared to unfasten his pants and expose his swollen member. Stopping at the height of her torso and growling as she moaned while she took his penis in her hand, pressing it between her small hand, the feeling again familiar, again perfect.

This time he did not stop her, quite absorbed in the sensation to notice that she was eliminating the distance between their intimacies until the moisture of her folds was enveloping the length of his member. Replacing her hand with her lower lips looking to wrap it. He felt her hand lean on his thigh while Sakura arched her back slightly and let the sound between a sigh and a groan out.

Without being able to avoid it, Sasuke smiled, his arm circling her until he held her neck. Looking to appreciate the look she hid behind her eyes closed in concentration.

Yes, he liked Sakura more this way, Sasuke thought as he smiled between gasps, while memorizing the Sakura from this present. Not to that of his imagination, but rather, this one, inhibited, ecstatic, daring.

With her eyes closed, her eyelashes stroking her pink cheeks and her lips releasing restless breaths, with strands of hair swaying just like her figure.

With her moisture wrapping his penis and her body emitting the heat he craved above him, Sasuke rammed up, seeking to achieve more of those reactions he loved so much about her. Glad to be the one who provoked this side in her, he caught every one of her groans, every one of her swings, every one of her prayers.

He could feel her trying to meet his movements, feeling her buttocks collide with his thighs, feeling her nipples brush against his covered chest with each thrust.

How he liked Sakura like this.

Holding her neck while he circled her waist and pushed her into the ramming of his pelvis, seeking to reach as much inside her as he could, as fast as he could to take advantage of the warmth and dampness, pressure and pulsation in which her interiors made the heat increase between them.

How she liked Sasuke liked this.

When despite looking for his limit, he brought her closer to him and relieved the tension of her breasts, kissing them, outlining her nipples with his tongue, biting the texture of her skin, while still searching to reach his limit with each trust in the place that filled her the most.

“I’m close, Sasuke-kun,” she announced, but he didn’t react, still focused on enjoying the feeling of her, still memorizing the sensation of her body, the sensation of her interior, the sensation of her breath crashing into him.

He wanted more, he thought as his onslaught began to demand greater speed, regardless of certainty, growling when he felt her press insistently on his member, but still moving even when the breaths escaping her lips were replaced by gasps and groans.

He felt her drop on him, allowing him to maneuver at will until he let all his essence escape into her.

Even as he regained his breath, it was he who moved first, with his arm still surrounding a disarranged and distracted Sakura, he moved her delicately until she could sit next to him and lethargically fix her clothes so he would do the same before noticing the belt of Sakura on the floor.

Leaning over to take it, he overlooked the way Sakura regained her modesty and shrank in his direction.

Sasuke extended the belt in Sakura’s direction when he heard her speak softly:

“Sasuke-kun … It’s over.“ When he heard her say those words, he came back to reality.

Suddenly all that uncertainty from before returned to him. Had he really crossed a line? Had all those signs been a mistake? Had he misunderstood that encounter?

“W-what?” He couldn’t help but ask with some fear, noticing how Sakura cringed to hide her face behind her hands, he felt panic assault him.

“The drama! How could you? I could not see it!” Sakura groaned, her gaze rising to reveal her tarnished stare toward him.

A part of Sasuke told him that it should be wrong to feel relieved to see Sakura’s fogged look, but it was impossible after hearing her words. Not after having revealed that it was not regret for what they had done, but for an afternoon of ruined fanaticism.

“… Sorry” it was the only thing he managed to articulate, even though he wished he had said more, he let Sakura regain her composure and fix her clothes while pouting.

Without being able to avoid it, he chuckled. When Sakura’s ears caught that sound, she turned to him still with the pout present in her features and frowned at him. Sasuke pulled her body to him and kissed her on her forehead.

"Would you rather we didn’t do it?” He asked to make sure, his face hiding in her hair, but still feeling the warmth wrap around her.

“It’s not that … We could have waited …”

“Seriously?” He asked incredulously, quite certain otherwise of how she had been as impatient as he had been.

“Alright! You’re right. I guess I can ask for a copy of the episode later…”

Noticing that she avoided his gaze with that blush on her cheeks, he leaned toward her again and whispered against her ear:

“Should we continue in bed?”

When he saw her react with that shy gasp, he realized that he really liked all versions of Sakura


End file.
